213 PARKSIDE AVENUE
Greetings once again, Kiddies. I just came back from MOANING a lawn of a house...HAUNTED HOUSE that is hee-hee. Yes, the grass had really GROAN a lot. On the SLOPIC of haunted houses, here's a tale of one, that I hope you'll all visit! At 4:00 a.m. in the October of 1937, a family of two girls and a young couple, drove to a brown, wood-house in Manhattan, New York City. They got out of their car and got their bags, proceeding to the door. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home everybody" the man told the other ones. "213 Parkside Avenue" he continued. "Papa, we like it!" the girls told him. "Wonderful. I do too. Uh, what do you think, Helen dear?" the girl's father replied to them and asked his wife. "It's quite charming and cozy-looking John" Helen answered. They walked inside. Later on that morning, Helen walked downstairs and made a fire in the little fireplace the living-room had. She sat down in a chair close by and opened "Poems By Edgar Allen Poe". Helen started reading the book, when a young boy came into the room. Helen noticed him, seeing his dead-skin of pale-white, his straight, blonde-hair and eerie, pupil less-eyes of dead-white. The boy stood in black-suspenders and as Helen gasped in fear, he ran into a closet, closing the door. Helen went to the closet, swinging it open and found the dead boy was missing. A while later, John poured wine from out of a bottle, into a glass and drank it at the dining-room table. "Papa, we saw Melissa outside our bedroom-window early this morning. She was looking at us from outside!" his daughters explained. "Who is Melissa, Rachel and Shirley?" John asked. "She seems like somebody in the neighborhood, but we only saw her eyes. Right Shirley?" Rachel replied to her father and asked her sister. "Right" she agreed. During that evening, Rachel and Shirley were in their new bed upstairs, looking out the window. Fiery-red eyes began glowing and gleaming out the window, in the dark. "Hi. It's me, Melissa" a child's voice called from the eyes. Rachel opened the window and Melissa started giggling, as her eyes gleamed and blinked in the night. Helen awoke, seeing the gaze of the dead boy, grinning at her bedside, standing in his dead, bare-feet. She gasped, as he placed his dead, pale-white fingers on her forehead and they began to rot and decay. Helen screamed, awaking John. John and his wife both jumped out of bed and the dead boy moved to them, as they backed up. His rotting-flesh cracked and split, as black-ooze seaped out of the cracks. The couple screamed and ran for it. When they reached the children's bedroom, the full image of Melissa appeared, revealing her to be a green-skinned monster, resembling a wild boar, with black-oozing tusks. They all screamed, running out of the house, reaching the car. As John pulled away from 213 Parkside Avenue, he saw the dead boy grin at him from the living room-window and vanish, being a phantom. I guess that house John and Helen bought for a DROP DEAD PRICE ha-ha-ha-ha. But I guess Melissa and the dead boy were trying to tell them that THEY SNOOZE, THEY OOZE! Heh-Heh.